Flipside
by xxkoffeexx
Summary: Jun isn’t the only one popular with the opposite gender. Jun x Sakura.


**

* * *

**

Flipside

By xxkoffeexx

-.-.-.-.-

Summary: Unbeknownst to Sakura, Jun isn't the only one popular with the opposite gender. Special A. Jun x Sakura.

Disclaimer: I do not own Special A.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

He was a prince. Yamamoto Jun, that is. Finn was an authentic prince (Or _was_. Now _she_ was an authentic princess) and was ruler of a real kingdom. But Jun was a different kind of royalty.

"Jun-sama!"

"Jun-san!"

"I love you!"

"You're so handsome!"

His loyal subjects squealed when he gave them an exasperated glance.

"Oh, he looked this way!"

"Who do you think he's waiting for—?"

"Hi Jun-kun!"

Fifty heads turned and Ushikubo Sakura was instantly subject to the heated fangirl glare. She pretended to ignore them as she made her way to her boyfriend, who greeted her with a smile.

"How was your trip, Sakura-chan? Was the weather nice?"

"France was pleasant as always. One of my father's extended advisors is coming to visit here tomorrow, so I have to show him around." She suddenly grasped his arm and blushed happily. "But today I'm all yours, Jun-kun!"

He chuckled nervously, "Eh, you don't need to say it like that." But he didn't move his arm.

"Did you see that witch? She cast a curse over our prince!"

"I can't believe she's freely cheating on him."

"She's not worthy of being Jun-sama's princess!"

Jun glanced uneasily at his girlfriend, waiting for her to snap and roar at the jealous fangirls. But he was surprised when she only smiled up at him, showing no indication of hearing them.

"Let's go, Jun-kun."

-.-.-.-.-

She'd known. She knew he was popular, but she also knew that Jun had eyes only for his girlfriend. Sakura believed him with all her heart. But sometimes she couldn't but wonder if he felt dissatisfied. There were many girls who wouldn't mind going out with him, girls who liked him as much as Sakura did. And the pimp Jun didn't really stop them from having those thoughts. Surely he wanted a girlfriend who was just as popular as him.

But both of his sides showed Sakura clearly what his true feelings were, that sweet evening in the sunset, his hand trembling on her cheek. And she stuck to that belief steadfastly. She would be ever faithful, and nothing could sway her even a little.

_Still_.

In the deep recesses of her heart, she felt like Jun was too high for her to reach.

-.-.-.-.-

"Where do you go to school, Sakura-san?"

Sakura didn't have a problem with the external advisor. He had her father's hard-earned trust after all. But she had a problem with the external advisor's son. A big problem.

"I go to Kokusen, Minclair-san," she replied politely, subtly moving away of his hand that was straying too close to her leg. Why his father suddenly left the two together in the restaurant completely escaped Sakura's mind, but she told herself to bear with it for another five minutes. It would not do to attack her father's favorite advisor's son, not to mention her cousin's brother-in-law. Even being the righteous daughter of the Ushikubo family had limits—there were rules of conduct that no amount of family lineage could excuse if broken.

Yet she was being pushed to the limit again and again. Did this foreign pervert not know how to read signs? She had a sparkling ring on her left finger for one reason and one reason only. And no, she was not engaged to Jun (yet), but she was _definitely_ taken.

She scowled. If this was what it meant to be desirable, then forget it.

"Maybe my father can get me transferred to Kokusen," he grinned suggestively, tapping her glass of water which she had not touched ever since his father left. "Then we can get to know each other more, Sakura-san."

She resolved not to drink anything until his father came back. She would die of thirst first before touching that cup.

"That would not do, Minclair-san, you are an important heir to the French hospital branch of the Ushikubo medical business," Sakura replied politically, faking a smile that her boyfriend would've seen straight through.

The younger Minclair smiled back charmingly, his other arm on the back part of her seat. "Then how could I persuade you to join me? It will be very lonely in France without you, Sakura-san." This time she scooted against the wall, as far as possible from that lecherous hand of his, and forced a silly laugh.

"Oh Minclair-san, don't be ridiculous! You're already engaged."

The next time he made a pass at her thigh he was dead. Advisor's son or not.

"I might be engaged to _you_, Sakura-san."

She froze, and then pretended to be amused, "What are you talking about, Minclair-san? Otou-san told me—"

"Your father told my father that we might make a good pair," he said smoothly, leaning closer. "And I wholeheartedly agree."

Her mind was whirling. What was going on? Didn't her father already know she was seeing Jun? She almost didn't notice his hand grasping her wrist, and she snapped, "What are you doing?" She tried to move away again, but he'd planned ahead and already firmly wrapped his other arm around her slim shoulders. At her other side was the solid wall. She was trapped.

"What do you think?" The blond continued, "I like you, Sakura-san. And you like me."

She spluttered at his stupidity, too angry to laugh. "_What_?"

"It's all the more reason to respect our father's wishes for a union, don't you think?"

"_No_," she struggled against his vice grip, not caring if she unleashed her Ushikubo temper now. "I refuse to hear any more of this nonsense. Let go before I scream. I don't like you. I'm already going out with someone—"

For the first time he looked shocked. "Who? I never heard of this."

Sakura spat, "Then you obviously don't know anything about me! I'm engaged all right, but definitely not to you!"

He quickly recovered and held on tighter to her body, glowering. "No you're not. You're lying. But I won't be fooled, Sakura-_chan_. We're going to be engaged, that's why my father left us here alone. He won't be coming back, nor is your imaginary boyfriend—"

"Ouch! You jerk, I really am—!"

"She really is."

They stopped at the third voice and turned. Sakura gasped.

"Jun-kun!"

Her boyfriend was standing over their table, his expression unreadable.

The blond slowly let go of her, glaring suspiciously at the intruder. "Who are you? State your name and social status or my guards will—"

"What guards?" Jun glanced at the restaurant exit. "They already left with your father a while ago, Minclair-san."

"What? But how—"

"And if you don't leave immediately as well, my guards will see that you do."

The blond froze at these words and stared at him. Yamamoto Jun gazed steadily back. Something in the boy's eyes made the advisor's son hastily scramble out of the seat. Sakura watched him disappear through the exit and sighed in relief.

"Sakura."

She looked up and her eyes widened at the expression on her boyfriend's face. "Jun-kun, I'm okay. Really." Her tone tried to be light as she stood up, "I wasn't going to let him do anything. I'm strong, right? You know I won't let any guys touch me, except for you." When he didn't answer and avoided her eyes, she begged, "Jun, please look at me."

He met her earnest gaze. Then his eyes widened and went blank. He would have crashed into the table if Sakura hadn't caught him in time. "Jun!"

"...Really. You always worry me."

She blinked, "Huh?"

He stirred against her shoulder and lifted his head. She blinked. Was it his other side? No. It was still the gentle and shy Jun. But there was some semblance of the other confident and mysterious side of him in his gaze. She was confused. Could he be both...?

"What do you mean, Jun-kun?" He slid his hands around her petite waist and she stared up at him. "Jun-kun?"

"You're so beautiful," he replied softly, his forehead nearly touching hers. "You're beautiful and I'm afraid some guy will take you away from me. Sakura-chan is too popular for her own good."

She gaped at him, not caring that half the restaurants diners were watching. She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"_You're_ afraid? Jun-kun, I'm afraid you'll get bored of _me_ because I'm not desirable enough!"

There. She finally said it.

He kissed her.

He pulled her close against him, and his lips on hers were gentle yet possessive. It was neither his quiet personality, nor the cool and confident side, but everything of him. She closed her eyes and thought she saw stars.

When he pulled away his eyes were glassy, his cheeks slightly flushed. But his words were as clear as rain. "When guys talk to you or look at you, I want to beat them up. When you smile at other guys, I feel jealous. I get worried that someday you'll get tired of me—of both my sides—and leave with one of those guys." He slowly looked away from her. "I wonder if I'm good enough for you."

She was speechless. Her eyes began to tear even as she smiled.

"We're idiots." Her hand rose to brush his hair gently, and when he looked at her surprised, she choked a laugh. "We were both afraid of the same things."

And because she was his girlfriend, she kissed him.

END

-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Hooray for my second official S.A. fanfic. Yaaaay.

And also, Sakura x Jun is, I think, one of the least popular canon pairings in the entire series. I base my assumption on the lack of fanstuff dedicated this couple. But I might be wrong. I only read the English sites anyway. Which explains my lame French name for the bad guy. XB

But I really like them as of now because there is very little about them. In my opinion, they're one of the least developed couples in both the anime and manga. Thus, they have a lot more potential. Or maybe not, I don't read Minami Maki's mind. But it would be nice to read more about them.

Eh. Whatever. I'm exhausted. XD Hope y'all enjoyed reading my fluff attempt at Jun and Sakura's relationship.

* * *


End file.
